The Most Feared Being
by Lola Hill
Summary: Moriarty and Pond meet in a secluded building. They are so alike, but one thing sets them apart: The Doctor came back for Amy. A look into Moriarty's past shows us just the very reason why he becomes the person many come to fear.


**Hi. This is a cross-over fic. I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock. Also I tried my best to write the characters as they are, so just know that I'm not some sort of psychopath who thinks about killing a lot. I don't really think you'd think that, but I'm just clarifying. Anyway...Enjoy.**

Amy Pond walked steadily through the darkened building, shining her flickering torch across the unfamiliar walls and ceilings. She was alone. The Doctor had landed them down and one by one the others had disappeared. The Doctor had found a perfect specimen of twenty-first century Earth technology in the form of a motion sensor hand sanitizer dispenser and was set on locating all other forms of "coolness" in the building. River had gone off to find some "trouble", and Rory, being the protective father that he was, had gone off to find her, to make sure that the "trouble" was not too dangerous. "Doctooor", Amy whined slightly, "where are you?"

Jim Moriarty sat in front of the desk of television sets hooked up several security cameras located around the building. He knew the exact location of each member of the "TARDIS Team". His interest, however, lay in Amy Pond. She had separated from the rest of them, a foolish mistake. "This one," he pointed at the screen containing the confused copper haired girl, "Keep your gun on this one, Moran. But do make sure the others are followed too."

Amy came to a door covered in vandalism. There were plenty of hearts with unfamiliar initials inside and graffiti of unoriginal words and names, but her eyes gravitated towards one scratched on phrase. It had been done messily, with a knife or something sharp, but the message struck her. _#Believe in Sherlock_. Who was Sherlock? Why should she believe in him? Why would somebody write that?

She decided to ignore the phrase and pushed the door open. Inside the next room is a lit up swimming pool. Amy laughs, "Doctor! You've taken us to a Leisure Center!" She shook her head and turns off her torch. "Bit soon to be laughing, Pond," says an unknown melodious Irish voice.

Amy looks around quickly, and to her surprise, in the corner stands a man wearing a posh suit. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"I am Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. You might recognize me from-"

"I don't know you."

Moriarty raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips, "Oh that's the thing with time travelers, isn't it? Hopping from place to place, it gets hard to remember what's going on in your time. You forget us, don't you?"

"I don't understand. How do you know that we travel?"

He smiles, "Oh Amy, we are so much alike. Your Doctor Friend, he visited me when I was a child, too. A long time ago, he had a different face back then," his face takes on a reminiscent glow, "I've kept up with all of his faces since then. But I wouldn't have had to if he had come back," he turns back to Amy, "He promised me, Amy, just like he promised you! He said he'd be back! BUT HE LIED!" He yelled the last bit, his words echoed around the room. He shuts his eyes for a moment and when he opens them, he has calmed.

"I had to wait twelve years before I saw him again. Maybe he-"

"It's been longer than twelve years, Amy. Much longer, and that's only in regular time. It could've been hundreds of years for him. He lied to me."

Amy looked into his sad eyes, realizing the fate that could've been hers. Never seeing the Doctor again after that first night, it would've have driven her mad. "So why are we both here?"

Her saying that brought Moriarty to a grin, "Ah! That's just the thing. I've been thinking, you and I, we're so alike, why would the Doctor pick you…over me? I'm infinitely smarter than you, I'm much more observant, and to be honest," he gestured to his outfit, "Westwood!"

Amy stomped over to him, "Oi! You do not speak to me that way!"

Moriarty raised his eyebrows and dramatically snapped his fingers; a red laser dot appeared on Amy's chest.

"What the hell is this?" she spluttered.

"Oh that? It's my sniper. Trained directly on you; I have others too, by the way. One for each of your friends, I would watch what you say more carefully now, Honey," Amy nodded, eyes widened with fear, as Moriarty continued to speak, "Anyway, as I said, it just doesn't make sense that he would pick you. You're _boring_," he said the word as if it was the most disgusting thing ever, "As ordinary as anyone on this planet. I'm extraordinary, I should be the one. I SHOULD BE THE ONE TRAVELING WITH THE DOCTOR!"

He shook his head and paced down the edge of the pool, "You're probably wondering why I've got a sniper trained on all of you, aren't you? The red dot multiplied, and now there were seven dots located on Amy's chest, and a very ominous one on her forehead, "You see, I tried to think of the reason why he might have chosen you over me, and I just couldn't find one. A good reason, I mean. So if I eliminate the _one_ person in my way, well…The Doctor would see that he would have to take me."

Amy's eyes narrowed, "HE WOULD NEVER TAKE YOU WITH HIM! NEVER!"

Moriarty grimaces, "I suppose it was a bit _silly_, wasn't it? When we were together, he _did_ teach me one thing. That he was the most feared being in the universe. Not _anymore_!" He caught his reflection in the pool, and ran his hand over his hair, "Oh, to strike fear in the heart of the feared. _What a job_, but it won't be hard. You see, I've got a monopoly on you, Amy Pond. Any way you look at it, you're not leaving this place alive. And when you're dead; Oh, The Doctor will know that I mean business."

There was a moment of silence as Amy looked down at the dots that condemned her death, and then she looked up at the man with angry conviction, "you are insane!"

"Oh honey, I'm much more than insane," He looked down at his watch dramatically, "this is dragging on a bit, isn't it? Any last words?"

Suddenly, River and Rory burst through the door, The Doctor following close behind. River held a gun up to Moriarty and shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Rory marched up to Moriarty, about to grab him, when The Doctor held up his hand to stop the commotion. "Jim!" he said with a pained expression, "what are you doing?"

Moriarty rolls his eyes and sighs with irritation, "I was just going to kill your _companion_ Amelia, but since we've got the entire gang here and I've got them monitored, might as well _maximize_ the amount of fear in your heart. Oh sorry…hearts!"

A multitude of dots appeared on Rory and River, as The Doctor looked on in horror, "What have you become?"

"The question should be what have you made me into. You left me, like you left her, but the difference is that you came back for her. I had to force your TARDIS to come back to me. Which is a pity, I could've been the best assistant you've ever had, but you gave that up. So say goodbye to your friends Doctor, because if I can't join you…no one can."

The Doctor held his hand to his head, and walked around the pool, _there was no way out_.

Suddenly, the pool room was plunged into darkness. A shot was fired, and there was a splashing sound from the pool. Someone had been killed, but whom?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! THE OMINOUS CLIFF OF HANGING! **

**Please comment and/ or criticize. It just takes a second, and I don't believe you have to log in. PLEASE, it helps a lot!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
